


LazyBerry

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Classicberry - Freeform, DomBlue, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), LazyBerry - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation, Some I guess, SubSans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Blue liked his alternate self. So of course he has to make his feelings known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wait before you guys jump me all pissed and mad just relax this is a One-shot. So like I won't be touching this again hopefully . . . 
> 
> Haha so uh this is based off an Undertail audio I heard like five?? days ago and I just had to write it so yeah more smut practice I guess~?? 
> 
> Just go read okay!

Blue peered around the corner spotting his alternate self on the couch. He wasn't sleeping for once he noted dimly sock clad feet rocking to tune only he could hear. Perfect he could finally tell him his true feelings! Blue fought back giddy laughter his magic stirred in his bones with his rising excitement. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. If he just jetted over all bubbling and babble his words would come out jumbled together and it was the last thing he needed. 

Blue wanted to make his great affection known clearly. Acting as his usual hyper self would just amuse Sans and the other skeleton would egg him on and somehow they would end up cuddling on the couch and that would lead to them sleeping. Not what he wanted. Even if the cuddling was nice. Sans like using him as a pillow being relatively the same height it made snuggling easier. Blue could wrap his arms around Sans hugging him close as he sighed nuzzling his clavicle breath puffing close to his . . .

Warm magic flooded his face pooling in his cheekbones. Really he shouldn't be thinking such things before even confessing! He shook his skull now trying to calm his rolling magic.

Blue realized he needed to move quickly, Sans’ feet went still he was more than likely seconds away from sleeping. I CAN DO THIS! He thought walking forward determined. Alphys always told him never to hesitate when he wanted something. And he definitely wanted his alternate self. Blue strode to the couch dropping on it. His other self cracked an eyesocket open. “hey Blue sup.”

“SANS I-” Blue paused cheeks puffing out in a pout. Didn't he just tell himself to control his excitement? That meant not yelling if he was going to be honest. Sans always took what his Papyrus and he said seriously when they didn't speak with their usual volume. “I I wish to confess something.” Blue tried again regulating his voice.

“i’m listening.” Sans’ other eye opened so he was given his undivided attention. A sudden bout of nervousness clawed at his soul and Blue ended up blurting the words out.

“I I LIKE YOU!” He squeaked loudly and wanted to bury his face into the couch’s pillow. So much for not yelling.

Sans blinked at him then chuckled his grin softening into a smile. “aw Blue i like you too,” Elation filled his being then left just as quickly when Sans spoke on. “i think you’re a great friend.”

NOOO NOT IN THAT WAY. He thought panicked. He needed to be more clear. “Sans I Like You Like You!” The other skeleton sat up blinking slowly.

“like me like me? Blue are you . . .” Sans sounded confused which wasn't what Blue was going for. He needed to be clearer. Once again Blue blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“I Want To Have Sex With You!” His face exploded with heat as magic flooded it swiftly. Blue groaned mortified now burying his face in the couch's pillow. That did not go as planned . . .

Sans’ eyelights blew wide at the confession magic filling his cheeks with his surprise. “oh like me like me. okay i uh see now.” He scratched his cheekbone uttering a slightly choked laugh. “heh heh you don't beat around the bush when you want something huh?”

Blue whimpered. “I’M SORRY. I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT LAST THING.”

“nah there’s nothing wrong with being honest with what you want.” Sans said shrugging. Blue peeked at him blue eyelights quivering.

“Then do you like me?” He asked quiet.

“ah well,” The lights of Sans’ eyes darted off to the side. The blue tint on his cheeks growing darker. “i like you.”

Blue pulled away from the pillow. “Like me more than a friend?”

“mm-hm yeah more than that.” His flush grew even darker.

“Then,” Blue’s gaze was unwavering staring at him, Sans fought back a shiver at the intensity. “Would you let me have sex with you?”

“i i wouldn't mind if you did.” Sans stuttered and felt like hiding from the glint that appeared in Blue’s bright eyelights.

“Even if I topped?” Blue asked lightly no longer nervous he shifted bringing his legs onto the couch turning towards him.

“ah it’s probably best if you did. y’know how i like taking it easy.”

“Mweh you would be lazy even while having sex.” Blue huffed sounding amused smiling.

“heh you got enough energy for the both of us so why not let you do everything.” Sans grinned cheeky.

Blue crawled across the couch pressing close to Sans their faces inches from each other. “Then I’ll make sure to pleasure you thoroughly!” With that declaration Blue leaned forward kissing his other self. There was a spark of magic between them they both shuddered conjured tongues sliding out twinning together.  

This was better than he expected. Blue thought dizzily pushing forward Sans fell back on the couch allowing Blue to settle onto his hips deepening the kiss his tongue slid into his other self mouth curling. Sans moaned under him arching the sound rattled between them from his ribcage. Blue’s magic whirled and rolled with his rising excitement. He could scarcely believe this was happening. He could feel Sans’ magic lazily cresting responding to his own.

Blue was sure he was going to burst from happiness. His soul fluttered with his emotions. This was way better than the fantasies he had whenever Sans crossed his mind. To be this close to his alternate self was a dream come true! He wanted to explore Sans’ body, to find every spot that would bring him the most pleasure, to hear all the sounds he would make!

Blue broke the kiss pulling back to look down at him. Sans’ blush was deep blue spread over his cheekbones white eyelights hazy breathless from the kiss. He looked so soft~. Blue’s mind blanked from the sudden rush of affection that flowed through his being. He wanted to hug his other self and never let go.

“hey,” Sans’ hands came up cupping his face catching his attention. “maybe we should take this up stairs? wouldn’t want to give our bros a show.”

“Oh,” Blue hummed blinking. “You have a point.” Getting caught in the middle of that would be highly embarrassing. “And doing something like this on the couch would make a mess.”

“heh,” Sans chuckled wrapping an arm around his waist. They promptly fell through a shortcut.

* * *

Smooth phalanges caressed the inside of his quivering thighs with light almost teasing touches trailing to the mound between them. “OH,” Blue giggled breathless and amazed. “You’re dripping~.” He sang a phalanx just brushing the outer lips of his shimmering pussy. Sans sucked in sharply hips twitching forward trying to increase the pressure. Blue’s finger dipped between his lips just touching his clit making him arch. The spike of pleasure made his head spin.

“Fuck!”

“No cursing,” Blue said then paused and smiled chirping. “Well maybe this time around you can.” He parted Sans’ lips sliding a phalanx into his entrance with a wet sound. Sans’ walls clamped around his finger squeezing as he cried out. Blue shivered pleasure curling in his soul. His formed magic twitched between his thighs. His alternate self felt wonderful around his finger, so warm and wet.

And getting wetter as he began thrusting his phalanx. Sans’ magic dripped on the bedsheets over his digits. Sans breaths came out ragged as he writhed hips rocking up meeting Blue’s thrusts the walls of his conjured magic fluttering. Blue stared enthralled eyelights bright, the sound of his finger moving in Sans and his breathless gasps echoing in his skull. He slipped another phalanx in curling. Sans uttered a low keen thighs squeezing together.

“Blu-Blue!”

“Yes Sans?” He cupped his other self’s thigh with his free hand parting them speeding up his thrusts shifting closer. Blue could see his fingers working Sans open through his magic.

“i i-!” Sans moaned skull lolling on the pillow. Every part of him was shuddering.

“About to come? Oh please do! I want to see when you do!” Blue burbled with excitement moving closer now situated between his legs. He brought his other hand down rubbing Sans clit in quick circles.

Sans screamed body quaking magic gushing around Blue’s fingers buried inside him. The other skeleton made a pleased sound feeling Sans’s walls quiver as he pulled out. Dark blue magic dripped off his phalanges. A thrill went through his being, a jolt of heat in his soul. To reduce Sans to a trembling flushed panting mess made him feel accomplished. His magic throbbed, arousal rolled through his bones. Blue shifted forward rubbing his member against Sans’ soaked lips making him whimper and twitch.

“Blue . . .”

“Sorry,” Blue panted staring down at himself nestled between Sans’ trembling magic. “I I know you’re really sensitive right now but I I don’t think I can wait any longer. Please can I . . . ?”

“Haa . . .” Sans breathed out bliss still thrumming through bones. Blue eyed him blue eyelights hazy vaguely shaped like hearts a soft dusting of pale cyan on his cheekbones. He was shaking pressed against him, cock twitching in his folds. Sans swallowed. “yeah go ahead. not too fast though.” With how sensitive he was after coming he couldn't handle anything too rough or quick.

The other skeleton beamed. “YES OF COURSE I’LL BE VERY GENTLE.” Blue swooped down pressing their teeth together. Sans mewled into the kiss shivering feeling his other self’s cock rub against his slit sliding up and down making his hips buck, even that bit of stimulation was almost too much.

Then Blue moved back just enough to let the tip of his member pop inside. They both moaned. Sans’ magic clenched around the head walls vibrating. Blue whined hips stuttering as he tried to thrust Sans’ pussy fluttering slowly parting under the ministrations.

Sans choked on a cry. Blue’s magic seem to buzz excitedly within him as he sank deeper in inch by inch spreading him open the stimulation was numbing his mind. His walls clamped around the other skeleton's dick halting his progress in increments.

“Oh gosh,” Blue breathed his mind spinning. Sans was so tight flexing and squeezing. His magic seemed to be sucking him further inside Blue rocked slowly until their pelvises were flushed together. Sans breath hitched with soft moans. He squirmed under his alternate self conjured walls pulsing from the sensation of being full. Blue panted phalanxes digging into the sheets. Sans felt even better around his member all moist heat and constricting walls. “Sans can I . . .?”

He received an affirmative sound in response and drew back thrusting in again. The sound of their mating was even more intense, Sans was so slick he fluttered around him magic dripping more with his excitement. Blue relished his increasing cries hands coming up to his other self hips gripping tilting them at a slight angle and delved even deeper.

Sans threw his skull back and wailed. He was so sensitive his pussy quivered as Blue sunk inside rubbing every part of him. He was picking up speed the other skeleton's energy getting the best of him. Even though he told Blue to take it easy he was starting to enjoy the overstimulation clouding his mind. He was getting close to his peak again.

Blue gasped feeling Sans clench around him. Pleasure curled in his body, ran up and down his spine, buzzed his the back of his skull. It was all overwhelming and he was getting close so close to coming. Blue fucked his other self babbling, “SANS MAY MAY I COME IN YOU PLEASE?”

“god yes,” Sans somehow heard him over his pitched moans. “please Blue-!” Sans wrapped his legs and arms around him squeezing his magic clamping as Blue thrusted once more. They both tipped over the edge seeing stars.

Sans came to being nuzzled and kissed Blue all but purring the lights of his eyes bright and shaped like hearts. “YOU ARE AMAZING SANS.”

“heh,” Sans laughed breathless tilting his skull to kiss in return. “you’re pretty sansational yourself.”

“MWEH THAT’S TERRIBLE!”

“but not untrue.” Even though he wanted to pout at the pun, Blue couldn't keep his grin down. Not with Sans staring up at him white eyelights equally bright and heart shaped. His breathing hitched when Sans flexed around him. He hadn't noticed they were still connected, a thrill went through him.

“Sans is it okay if I . . .”

“wha-what again?!”

“Please? I want to make you come again you feel so wonderful when you do!” Even as he was saying it Blue began rocking slowly. Sans fluttered around him moaning.

“oh hnnng sh-shit okay . . .”

“THANK YOU!” With that happy exclamation Blue thrusted in earnest.

* * *

“AND THEN SHE TRIPPED! UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WERE BESIDES THEMSELVES WITH DISBELIEF.” 

“yeah i imagine that would work them up.”

“ALPHYS SAID SHE HAD NEVER SEEN A MORE UNCOORDINATED HUMAN IN HER LIFE AND WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT THUMPING?” Papyrus paused skull tipping. His other self doing the same standing in the doorway of their shared home. They both could hear a distinct rhythmic thumping from upstairs. “IS THAT YOUR BROTHER WITH A TRAINING DUMMY?”

ah so he confessed huh? Stretch thought dimly. didn't think they’d be at that so soon. “could be.” He shrugged.

Papyrus huffed. “TRAINING DUMMIES SHOULD BE OUTSIDE YOU CAN TRAIN MORE VIGOROUSLY THAT WAY. BEDROOMS ARE NOT THE BEST PLACES FOR FIGHTING.”

“you can tell him later.” Stretch reached out snagging his other self’s arm dragging him back out the house.

“NYEH WHY NOT TELL HIM NOW?”

“ah well y’know how training goes. when you start up you go into a head space to focus and whatnot.”

“OH YES VERY TRUE. I WOULDN'T WANT TO RUIN THAT. BUT WHERE ARE WE GOING?”

“to see a movie. my treat okay?”

“OH HOW GENEROUS OF YOU MY ALTERNATE SELF! I KNOW JUST THE ONE WE SHOULD SEE!”

“cool.” Stretch closed the door behind locking it once more.  nyeh heh heh have fun bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that my favorite part of this story is when Blue confesses just that whole section leading up to the kiss is soooo gooooood to me. I love the way it came out. I can't help stroking my non-existent dick every time I read it like "I'm so good Kazzie is a genius yes~~."
> 
> Also we need more ClassicBerry LazyBerry stuff. Like TaleSans and SwapSans is a rare ship. Or maybe I haven't been looking hard enough . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The omake some people?? asked for. I blame you for this Leo. You planted this seed and then Tiffany was like 'Stretch reacting to DomBlue?' and I'm like fuck I gotta write it now. Although looking at this I don't think the shock lasted all that along but I'm not sure how I could make it longer. Well maybe I should write more . . . 
> 
> Ah hell.

Blue was brimming with energy. 

Not that it was anything new with his constantly flowing magic and excitable personality but the enthusiasm he was radiating as he talked to Papyrus about the movie the other skeleton saw was on another level. His eyelights were bright spinning stars and Blue all but glowed quivering his in seat at the table. Stretch had never seen his brother so happy. Sans though compared to his brother was more lethargic than usual skull propped in his hand sipping slowly from the ketchup bottle. 

But there was no hiding his equally bright glimmering eyelights behind half-lidded eyesockets. The lazy grin was replaced with a soft smile. Sans’ gaze switched between his babbling brother and Blue. He looked happy. It made the tight feeling in his soul ease. Sans and he was similar with their mannerisms, they both had the habit to hide what they really felt behind grins and jokes. So for Sans to be visibly happy it meant he returned Blue’s feelings. Stretch was thankful, he didn't want to imagine how tense things would be if Sans didn't return his brother’s feelings. 

There was one thing, call it morbid curiosity, he needed to know. 

Stretch leaned down murmuring next to Sans’ skull. “so how good is my bro in bed?” 

“PFFT-!” The shorter skeleton spat ketchup over the table making Papyrus and Blue shriek. 

“OH MY GOD! PAPY/ BROTHER!” He leaned back blinking at Sans as he coughed and wheezed ketchup leaking between his phalanxes. Twin annoyed looks was shot at him.

“nyeh heh heh my bad.” Stretch scratched his cheekbone chuckling sheepishly. 

“PAPY WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?”

“uh i wasn't?”

“OH HONESTLY MY OTHER SELF,” Papyrus huffed rising to step around the table scooping Sans up out his chair holding him at arm's length. “YOU SHOULD BE MORE AWARE OF THE THINGS GOING ON AROUND YOU.” 

“right won’t happen again.” He was given looks that clearly said the two skeletons were skeptical. Sans uttered a quiet hiccup more ketchup bubbling out making Papyrus grimace. 

“OH BROTHER LET’S GET YOU CLEANED UP. GOODNESS YOU DRIPPED ALL OVER YOURSELF . . .” He trooped off tutting. 

“PAPY DID YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE?” 

“nope honestly wasn’t thinking bro.” Stretch watched his brother grab a rag quickly wiping the mess away. Well maybe asking Blue will net him more answers. He propped his skull in his hand. “so you told him how you felt, right? how’d it go?” 

“NOT Very well?” Blue made a face cheekbones puffing out. “I wasn’t very clear at the start, but I got my feelings across quite well in the end!” He beamed squeezing the rag and squeaked as it squished in his hand immediately turning to rinse it off. 

“and Sans likes you back?” Even if he saw the love on Sans’ face he needed to hear it from Blue to confirm it. 

“YES!” Blue lit up stary eyelights spinning once more. Stretch could feel the elation rolling off him. 

He smiled face softening. “that’s good. i hate to give Sans a bad time for upsetting you bro.” 

“Oh Papy you can’t hold it against him if he didn’t feel the same for me.” Blue scolded sitting back in his chair. 

“maybe,” Stretch said lightly and flashed a smirk at his brother. “though i guess i didn’t need to worry that much if you two fucked already.” 

Blue lived up to his name skull flushing with the color sputtering. “PAPY DON’T BE SO CRUDE!” 

“Papyrus and me could hear you going at it from downstairs.” Blue covered his face with an embarrassed whine. The taller skeleton chuckled at his reaction. “anyway was he gentle with you?” 

Blue peeked between his phalanges blinking. “Gentle?” He had to fight the instinctive overprotective brother response. Blue was old enough to dictate how he had sex. He could take pain, you had to have some sort of pain tolerance to go up against Alphys and her universe counterpart Undyne everyday. Blue was clearly fine extra cheerful so obviously he enjoyed himself. But still he had to ask. 

“when you had sex.” Blue just blinked at him. “when he took you bro.” 

The other skeleton stared blankly uncomprehending before the lights of his eyes went wide and he gasped. “OH! OH NO PAPY SANS DIDN’T TOP, I DID.” 

It was Stretch’s turn to stare blankly mind stalling. His sweet innocent, well maybe not so innocent considering what happened and what he heard, brother topped. That’s not something he ever expected. “uh . . .” 

“WHY ARE YOU SO SHOCKED?” Blue’s cheekbones puffed out in the pout. 

“i’m not shocked.” Stretch immediately backtracked wiping the surprise off his face. 

“YOU THINK I CAN’T DO IT?”

“of course not bro. you can do anything you set your mind too.” 

“OH COME NOW PAPY,” Blue crossed his arms. “YOU REALLY THINK SOMEONE AS LAZY AS YOU WOULD BE ACTIVE WHILE HAVING SEX.” He huffed matter of factly. 

“uh . . .” His mind was leaking out his skull. Really, some part of him reflected, he shouldn’t be so astonished. The difference between Blue and Sans was like night and day. Obviously that would transfer over into the bedroom. But still the thought of his dear brother being dominant over someone was mind bending contrasting with his niceness. Blue’s pout was becoming more pronounced. 

“PAPY~.” 

“nyeh heh heh sorry bro.” He rubbed the back of his skull grinning sheepishly once more. Well that was just another thing he needed to accept about his brother. Papyrus and Sans returned the smaller skeleton tucked under his arm chortling quietly. Papyrus planted him back in his chair and reclaimed his own resuming the conversation with Blue. He eyed his happily chatting brother glanced at his alternate self leaning over. “so you’re a bottom huh?”

Sans didn’t have anything in his mouth, but it didn’t stop him from choking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENCORE EXTRA STAGE Picture Blue and Papyrus talking away from their brothers
> 
> P: REALLY I AM NOT SURPRISE HIS LAZINESS CARRIES OVER LIKE THAT  
> B: HE ACTUALLY TOLD ME TO TOP AS WELL  
> P: AGAIN NOT SURPRISED AT ALL  
> B: *considering expression* DO YOU THINK PAPY IS LIKE THAT AS WELL  
> P: YOUR BROTHER  
> B: YES THEY BOTH ARE EQUALLY LAZY WOULD HE BE THE SAME IN BED  
> P *now sporting a curious expression as well* HE SHOULD SINCE THEY HAVE THE SAME MANNERISMS  
> B: A TEST PERHAPS  
> P: A TEST INDEED I SHALL CARRY IT OUT 
> 
> TalePapy and SwapPapy: HoneyPuff coming never cause I have other stuff I should be writing so someone else write this plz. =w= 
> 
> . . . don't make me do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that my favorite part of this story is when Blue confesses just that whole section leading up to the kiss is soooo gooooood to me. I love the way it came out. I can't help stroking my non-existent dick every time I read it like "I'm so good Kazzie is a genius yes~~." 
> 
> Also we need more ClassicBerry LazyBerry stuff. Like TaleSans and SwapSans is a rare ship. Or maybe I haven't been looking hard enough . . .


End file.
